Tom Danger (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Wally Danger (Brother), Doctor Danger (father, deceased), Mrs. Danger (mother, decased), Wong Chee (former foster parent), Professor Moxon (current foster parent) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Student, former thief | Education = Some high school | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Mike Sekowsky | First = Tough Kid Squad Comics Vol 1 1 | Last = Tough Kid Squad Comics Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Born in 1927, Tom and Wally Danger were twins born the brilliant Dr. Danger, a man who developed a serum that would boost a living organism to their peak physical capacity. He injected his children with this formula just days before he and his wife were killed in a car crash orchestrated by the criminal scientist Doctor Klutch who sought the formula. Orphaned, the Danger twins were to adopted by their father's colleague Professor Moxon; however, Tom was kidnapped by the criminal Wong Chee, leaving only Wally in Moxon's care. Over the years, Tom was trained by Wong Chee to be a professional thief and a good brawler, focusing little on an actual education. Fate reunited the Danger brothers in 1941 on their 14th birthdays. Wong Chee ordered Tom to go and rob someone and bring all the loot back to him. When Wong Chee refused to give the boy a cut of the profit, Tom beat him senseless and left. Coming across Professor Moxon's home, Tom broke in an attempt to rob it. Spotted by Moxon, he was confused for his twin brother and played along. Surprised to see such a great party being thrown, Tom indulged until a local high school football player attempted to cut in on his dance with a girl. This let to a confrontation ending with Tom beating the player senseless. By this time, Wally had returned home after a narrow escape from Wong Chee (who mistook him for Tom). Realizing that Tom was Wally's long lost twin, Moxon invited the boy into their home. Wally promised to help Tom catch up on his education, regularly correcting his poor phonetics and grammar while Tom agreed to teach Wally how to scrap. Happy to have the two boys back together again, Moxon had them enrolled at Westfield High school. On their first day of freshman year, both were approached and bullied by fellow student Derrick Dawes, but Tom came to Wally's defense. With the fight broken up by a professor, the twins went for oral examinations, and while Wally posed as Tom to pass the test, Tom -- posing as Wally beat Dawes in a fight, making the pair fast friends afterward. Both the Danger brothers joined the school football team along with Dawes, the stocky Butch, and the Native American named Eagle. After a number of football victories, they decided to chum together and dub themselves the Tough Kid Squad. Following their victory against Bark Ridge High, Wally and Tom's past came back to haunt them in the form of Dr. Klutch who captured the entire gang. Klutch intended to extract the blood from the Danger brothers to use to empower himself. Taking the boys back to his hideout, he experimented on Wally and Tom and drew blood from Wally after confirming that the serum was in their bodies. They were freed by the rest of the Tough Kid Squad and fled, but not before being forced to slay Klutch's bodyguard Komba who had been injected with Wally's blood. Captured by Klutch again, the group was taken to another of Klutch's hideout where blood was taken from Tom. Injecting himself, Klutch sent the boys to their death in the "Vault of Oblivion" with its crushing roof. Digging their way out, the Tough Kid Squad went after Klutch and his henchmen after they pulled off three successful bank robberies at once. Wally and Tom fought Klutch on their own, knocking the mad scientist out with knock-out gas. Klutch and his gang were soon be arrested by the authorities. Tom's subsequent activities are unrelieved. | Powers = Tom was injected with a serum of his fathers own invention. The serum would "help out" the natural order of nature insuring that the host boy would always be at his physical and mental peak. It would seem that this would only be the case if these peaks could only be achieved by regular use. As such, as Tom was trained by Wong Chee to be a thief and fighter, Tom became a superb physical form for his age but had a below average intelligence. While showing no real improvements, it is likely that his continued education in a proper school environment and tutoring from his brother Wally could lead Tom to attaining his mental peak. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Twins